Alestiel
The Grand Prince is , which is vested in house Alestiel. Geographical borders: West: Visstoe Ocean separating Alestiel, Granwick, and Suraja East: Lambus Strait separating Alestiel and Alqobaria North: North pole South: Visstoe Ocean, Qohbastan high seas Alestiel is the world's most powerful country, boasting superior economic power and technology. Machinery and robots are pretty common here. Although poverty exists, its citizens are considered first class due to Alestiel's superpower status. Alestiel was one of the two greatest empire of the old world along with the Kingdom of Alqobaria. Both countries had colonized half of the world to each other and locked horns for centuries until rebellions happened in the Suraja Empire territory. After numerous political reforms, its government has transformed from a monarch empire under the Kaiser, to a republic empire consisting of republic states, a principality under grand prince and his prime minister. It has been in a state of war against Alqobaria for the past 3 years. This very war has consumed almost half of Alestiel's resources and the world's economy is directly affected as the result. Alestiel's army consists of utilizing heavy weapons, airships, tanks, fast moving motor vehicles, and mass-produced firearms. Alestiel outnumbers Alqobaria due to its mass produced firearms, enabling normal people without magic training to utilize the weapon. Alethios VI is a very cunning and charismatic leader well versed in political plots. His tandem, Loran Hazmuth, is a very capable administrator. Together, their patriotic stance and speech captured the hearts of the people and won the people's support in announcing the state of war. Royal Court Alestiel's royal court is unique since it exhibits both monarchy and republic traits. Officially, Alestiel's power lies with the Brizgamon, the National Council consisting of public representatives from various regions. The Grand Prince however, has a significant influence as the primus inter pares compared to the council members, and in some cases, retains the final say. Unlike republic countries where court sessions are held once a week or so or even in lesser frequency, Alestiel's court leans towards the monarch side, having court sessions every single day. Alestiel court sessions are sometimes mundane and in circles, due to the democratic nature of the council. Succession Succession works in an election where citizens are able to vote for the next Grand Prince, which candidates came from the 4 major houses. These so called houses are former noble clans from the Imperial Age reformed as political parties, carrying the names of old emperors and their ideals: house Alescad, house Lionel, house Randoll, and house Alayen. *'House Alescad': The oldest noble house of the eponymous Alescads, descendants of the first emperor, Alexandrius, before they reformed their status as a political party. They focus on knightly values that makes Alestiel great, their love for Alestiel unmatched. They are often seen as backwards and clinging to the Imperial past by the younger generation. Core values: Honor, filial piety, tradition. *'House Lionel' represents Emperor Lionel and his vision of Alestiel as the leader of the world. They believe that Alestiel must be the pioneer of future . value harmony and are the consistent popular pick for the past few decades. Core values: Harmony, togetherness, *'House Alayen' are pragmatists and practices realpolitik as Emperor Alayen did. They do not have a set ideology as they focus on anything that works to the betterment of Alestiel while solidifying their own rule, treating politics as a power game. House Alayen once reigned supreme on Alestiel's throne for decades due to their efficient work saving the country's economy from the Imperial Age transitional crash. Nowadays they are unpopular due to their coldblooded approach and their tendency to state harsh facts without political correctness. Core values: Meritocracy, sustainability, constant growth *'House Randoll' was a result of merger between two smaller houses: House Ymir and House Bohr. The house represents Core Values: